Pink
by Norick Madcaskae
Summary: Love isn't red...it's pink.


It was going to be soon again. It was going to be that time. The time of all times, when things would come at a great and glorious moment.

My favorite time of the day. When the last train reached the ruins.

_7:36._

Specifically.

It had to be this time when all things would come. Why, you ask? Because at this exact moment, every day, in the ruins, regardless of season, the sun was just high enough in the sky that it made the sky the purest of pure pinks.

You see, pink is my favorite color.

See, a lot of people say that red is the color of many things. Good and bad. Mmm…

Bad things include war, violence, rednecks, and the worst thing: blood.

Good things include power, satin, roses, and the best thing: love.

But you see, love isn't red, itself. No…because red and love could never be a part of each other. I mean, how could one even imagine a world where love spawned war and rednecks? Tragedy is tragedy, and love is not tragic.

Love is pink. And, in fact, it's the only thing that truly is pink. Along with the sky at 7:36 p.m. in the Mystic Ruins. _When the last train arrives…_

I'm on the last train to arrive at the Mystic Ruins and always make it a point to be so. I simply can't miss it because, despite the fact that the sun is setting, it always brightens my day and makes tomorrow seem brighter. Just seeing the sky being the same color as…love.

I need it now more than ever.

How could he just hurt me so bad like that? How could he?

I love him and that's what matters. That's all that ever matters. That's why I told them to be there, waiting for me. I want them to see the sky. And I want them to understand. I want _him_ to understand. I won't hurt him like she will…she'll hurt him, I'll bet. She'll cheat on him, she'll leave him and he'll have nowhere to go. He'll crawl back to me, because he knows who I am, what I am, how I am.

She'll hurt him so bad…

So bad…

* * *

He approached from the corner, stopping me in an alleyway. He all but pinned me against the wall, a feat I'd always secretly longed for but could never actually tell him or show him. Station Square was a busy place, so something like this could happen anytime, anywhere. It just…never happened to me…until now. I hope…

"**I've had enough of this!**"

"…What?"

"**Everyday, it's the same! You can't treat people like this!**"

"…What are you talking about? I love you! What's so wrong with that?"

"**Love me? How can you even claim such a thing?**"

"Because it's true!"

"**Bullshit! If it were true you wouldn't act this way! You wouldn't do stuff like this to people! And you sure as hell wouldn't put all this on me!**"

"But I haven't put anything on you! Don't you love…me?"

"**No! I have a fucking _girlfriend_!**"

"What?"

"**You heard me! A girlfriend! I love _her_! And from now on, I want you to lay off of me!**"

"But I love you!"

"**No you don't! You never have and you probably never will! You take advantage of us and expect us not to notice! Get off your goddamned high horse!**"

"I…I've never done anything like…I wouldn't take advantage of you!"

"**This conversation is over!**"

"…B-but-!"

* * *

Eyes open, sleepyhead.

Wipe tears from my eyes and gently rub my hands together a bit. Long breaths. Long, soft breaths. If I stutter, I sound stupid. I can't stutter. Not in front of the pink sky. Not at this time of the day. It needs to be perfect. What must be said, must be said without hesitation. Long, deep, soft breaths. I'm the only one here now, so it's alright. I can make a little noise. I can do other things to calm myself down. Long, deep, smooth, soft breaths.

I look around the train and stand up. I walk around a bit to let loose some of the tension I feel. All kinds fill me as I just stand, it seems. I can't have that. I need to loosen up, somehow. I feel around myself for a second. Smooth hair down, stop skin from crawling. I set my new friend down and lay on the floor. I look up at the light to try to focus a little bit.

Oh the burning! I can't stare for too long. Oh god…why did this have to happen to me? What did I do wrong? All I did was love him!

…It was his friend! His friend told him something! His friend lied! His friend said I wasn't what I said! I told his friend to back off, though! His friend was scared, I could tell! Why, his friend was so scared, his friend cried!

Oh, don't cry now! You need to be calm…calm. Long breaths. Long breaths!

I've got to find something to relieve tension. Something I can use to ease this pain and misery.

I look at my new friend as it sits on the chair, smiling at me. My new friend says little, and hasn't said much since I originally picked it up. But what my new friend has helped me with is recovery. My new friend's been very helpful. I kinda like my new friend, but it's a little short for me.

Hands reach for my new friend and bring it down next to me, as per its request. My new friend says it will help me. But I don't see how. I feel parts of it edge closer, hear its heavy breathing. Almost identical to mine.

Words are exchanged. I say something and my new friend replies replies. First it's nothing special. Casual conversation. But it gets worse. I feel awful and my new friend knows it. I don't want my new friend to. I wouldn't put my problems on someone else. I don't.

I'm not like that.

But my new friend understands me, I think. My new friend says that things will be alright.

I smile as tears roll from my face and put my new friend down again. I admire my new friend for trying. But I still have to ease this tension somehow.

Walk over to the pole. Gently wrap my hands around it. Stroke it. It's a lie. But I do it like I mean it. Like it needs me because I make it more than what it is. I get close and wrap my legs around it. Tongue meets with it, along with lips.

This is going to have to do. Probably not as big as him, but still quite a decent size.

Slurp. Moan. Gently bite around it. Hard as a rock. He must enjoy what's going on. But I can't keep on like this. I have to do more. I need to do more. I slide myself close, closer, and let what happens happen. It needs to happen now!

Tension must be relieved now! Now!

Automated voice comes in from the intercom.

"We are now a half hour away from the Mystic Ruins," it says, emotionless and cold. It wants me to stop. I know I should. If they catch me like this, who knows what they'll think? They'll think I'm cheating! "I repeat, we are now half an hour away from the Mystic Ruins," drones the voice once more, sickeningly.

I try to pull myself away, but it's already too much. I have to stop. I have to…or else I will be no better than her. _Her…_

I quickly pull away and grab my new friend again, holding it close to my chest. My new friend belongs there. Near my heart. My new friend belongs near everyone's hearts. My new friend's such a good friend. I feel a bit calmer already!

I sit down again and nuzzle my new friend softly. I have to think of what to say and what to do about all of this. I really didn't have a plan. My new friend tells me what it thinks of my dress and I smile. I can't help but feel a little perkier now, as my new friend keeps on with its compliments. I shake my head and tell my new friend it's bad. I explain the situation to my new friend and it helps me in the only way it can. My new friend comforts me.

Time seems to slip by as we converse. I can't remember the times I spent with others because I'm pretty sure they weren't half as good as this. Then it's brought up again. Smile's gone, happiness as well. Oh what will I do? What?

I'll speak my mind! I have to! I have to tell the truth and say what must be said! And I have to do something about them! They're trying to hurt him and lie to him! I can't let that happen! I can't!

Oh…things were so much better before…she must have lied to him. He used to do everything for me, without question! I never hurt him! I loved him with all my heart! More than my own life! I tried to give it up for him once and he stopped me…he said it was okay, that I didn't need to die. It was then I knew he loved me. He had to! That's how it works! If you love someone, they love you!

Yes! That _is_ how it works!

But…_she_ lied to him…_she_ made him hate me. And his friend helped. His friend just didn't care about how happy we were. His friend just wanted him to stay away from me. What did I do? Nothing! Nothing!

I stand up and walk to the door and wait. Tears are forming in my eyes again.. It's getting so hard to see. I blink twice. Feel my vision blur and my head spin. It's reeling, whirling, twirling around me but not with me. I wish there was something I could do, someway to stop all of this. But I know there's nothing. Just nothing can be done.

I only wanted to love him…that's all…

Hands tense hard, arms tense harder. Legs become weak and shake slightly. My head lowers to the floor and I stand there, simply waiting. I'm ready. No tension whatsoever. None. I can do this. I can do this! I can do this!

"Are you okay?" he asks, catching my attention. There he is. There they are. Him, her, and his friend. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I never should've come. I never should've come! Oh my god! Oh my god!

"Everything alri-"

"_Yes_!"

There's an awkward silence as I step out and walk towards the hills, saying nothing. The train leaves and I walk uneasily, but steadily onward. Down stairs. On land now. Take a right. Walk walk walk. Take another right. Up the stairs and here we are, oh my god!

"So I'm sure you have an explanation for us," his friend said, obviously trying to stay true to his previous tone. His friend wants him and me to stay apart. His friend hated me for no reason. But his friend's a liar! I can't let liars be with him! Liars hurt him! I know they will!

Keep your cool, girl. You can do this. I turn to him, specifically as they all stand a ways away. I open my mouth to speak but all that comes out is a high-pitched shriek.

And suddenly I'm covered in blood.

There's a scream as I dig around the entrails of his friend's body. I know he likes his friend, but it's so hard! All his friend ever does is _lie_! Lies will hurt him! And I can't! I can't! Have that!

My new friend is helping me. My new friend's a real tough guy. My new friend cuts right through meat like it was nothing. I know my new friend will always know what to do. Oh, what am I saying?

I love _him_! He always knew what to do!

I open my mouth to talk but that shriek comes out again. I find myself really enjoying this. I have to make the most of the situation. I remove everything that makes his friend, his friend. His friend had cute eyes, so I have to take those. First, my new friend digs a little bit around them. Loosen up the lids and muscles. Then my new friend digs deep behind them and cuts around the eyeballs, making them push out of his friend's head. His friend's eyes have to be the cutest blue eyes I've ever seen. But they're still not as cute as _his_. _I love him_. That's why I'm doing this! I have to! It must be done! He must be safe from the others!

I quickly pull out the eyes and throw them away. His friend doesn't look so cute anymore so I figure it's time now to explain myself. I stand up and start talking.

"You see, he's a liar! He tells lies! He wanted to hurt you! And _she_ will too! _She's_ going to cheat on you! I can't let her do that!" I point at her accusingly and rightfully. I know she knows what I'm talking about. He may not, but she does! I can't let her hurt him! I won't let it hap-

I start coughing as I spit out the blood that's sprayed into my mouth. My new friend made a nice hit right across her throat. Cause blood to spray though. Very deep hit. Very deep. So deep. Like…Like…

I quickly grab her shirt and rip it off. As well, I grab her pants and rip those off too. Hmph. I can't believe he could be fooled by such an ugly one as this. She's _nothing_ special! She doesn't have big of breasts! She looks somewhat overweight! Eugh!

My new friend stabs through her left breast and digs around a bit. I think my new friend's checking to make sure their real. What a pervert my new friend is! It's kind of hot.

But I have to pull my new friend out now. Because my new friend and I have a conversation that needs to take place.

"**What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? Oh my fucking _god_!**" he shouts, as I expected he would. He's coming out of it now! He's becoming mine again!

"I love you so much!" Smile!

"**Jesus! What the-?**"

I grin almost evilly and pounce over to him. I start licking my lips and my new friend helps me take my clothes off. I tell my new friend to stop 'cause it keeps copping a feel all over me, but I don't mean it. I like it. I think I like it more than I should. I give my new friend. a big kiss and it bites my tongue. I grin as the taste of copper fills my mouth. I feel it drool down the side of my lips as I start kissing him.

"**Get off of me!**" he screams, pushing me away from his face. My friend makes a threatening move and I pull my friend away. I know why he's being like this. He's tense, like me. I've never done this before! I'll bet he's just worried about me!

I scoot up and grab him. Key slides into keyhole, metaphorically speaking of course, and the ride begins. I moan loudly and smile big as I look deep into his eyes and say, "I love you so much!"

Then he smacks me.

So hard, I fall off of him.

I look at him, tears in my eyes. I see my friend suddenly rush at him. I want to stop my friend, but it won't listen now. My new friend's screaming, "_How dare you? How dare you? I was good to-_"

"…**A-**…**Amy**…"

Oh my god what am I doing?

I pull the knife out of Sonic's chest fast and throw it behind me. I look into his eyes and see what I think is life as I quickly attempt CPR. But something's wrong. I can barely move my mouth! My tongue's been cut! Oh my god…Oh my god! Tails! Tails has…oh my god! Jesus what's going on? I look around quickly and find Sheila lying on the ground not too far away. She's naked, but I don't know that I can tell really!

It looks her breast was cut open and stirred in a blender or something! Oh my fucking _god_!

I look up at the sky and suddenly it all comes back to me. That's when all of the sudden it dawns on me. Check my watch! Oh my god, check my watch!

7:53? _7:53_? I missed it! I fucking _missed it_!

Screaming fills my ears as my new friend runs to my aid. I try to stop my new friend but I'm too late. I feel my new friend penetrate me and I can't help but squeak in response. It feels…

It feels…

Good…oh my god, it feels _so_ good! I want more! I push in and out, faster, and harder with my new friend! Faster! Harder! Yes! Oh god! I feel liquid rush around me and suddenly I want more! I don't wait for my new friend; it's done his damage in my most private of private places, but now I need more. My new friend needs me! I think there's more to this than meets the eye! I shove my new friend into my mouth and repeat the pattern from before. So tasty, so firm! Yes! Yes. Yes…

So…firm…

I love my new friend…

Who?

I missed the sunset…now the sky's just red…I _hate_ red. I fall forward, tired and exhausted from the bleeding caused by the knife in my mouth. No! This can't happen! Shit! If I hit the ground it'll go right through-…

* * *

_Sonic, Tails, and Amy are all ©_ (_copyrighted) Service and Games (SEGA)_

_Written by Gogehenks/Norick Madcaskae_

_Sheila © (copyrighted) Gogehenks/Norick Madcaskae_

"_Love is a luxury many will never truly be able to afford. Some will never have it because they choose not to. Some will never have it because they simply aren't lucky. Others don't know where to find it. Yet others don't know what it actually is. But I assure you, it's worth losing your mind over. Even if only for a short period of time."_


End file.
